The present invention is related to a base transceiver station and a base station controller, and, more specifically to a combined base transceiver station and a base station controller.
Current cellular operators predominantly provide services via very large or macro coverage areas. Limitations encountered by these operators include the difficulty of providing reliable in-building or campus coverage. Such coverage should provide subscribers with seamless services at a particular quality level, and should provide operators with additional revenue sources.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless solution that overcomes the aforementioned limitations by providing a micro solution that compliments the wireless macro network by providing increased voice and data capacity and coverage.